Seven (Alternate Ending)
by cruciosamantha
Summary: It had been seven years since Sherry Birkin had looked at Jake Muller. Seven years since they saved the world together. Seven years since she begged him to come back to the states with her, only to be shot down. Seven years since she had fallen hopelessly in love with the man. jake/sherry, rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherry or Jake, if I did they would never leave their bed - but I do own the plot of this story. Beta'd.

Stepping into her small one bedroom apartment, National Security Advisor Sherry Birkin could sense that something was wrong in her apartment. Even though nothing was out of place, the thirty-four year old woman had this sinking feeling that something was not right. She set down her McDonalds take out bag and her soda on the counter in her kitchen, opening the top drawer next to her oven to pull out her pistol. Sherry checked the pistol clip for ammo, then cocked the gun.

Kicking off her dark heels, Sherry walked from the island in her kitchen towards her living room, leaning against the wall for cover. She leaned forward to look into the room; her vision slowly getting used to the dark. Seeing that nothing was in the room, Sherry started towards her bedroom, gently shoving the door open.

She glanced into the bedroom, then her closet and the bathroom. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, realizing how crazy she just acted. Sherry went back into her kitchen, un-cocking the pistol and placing it back into the top drawer. "You're too paranoid, Birkin." She said to herself, taking the McDonalds bag and cup into her living room. Normally she wouldn't eat fast food, but after a long day at work, she just didn't feel like coming home and cooking.

Sherry sat the bag and cup down on her coffee table, pulling her, jacket and scarf off. Leaving the articles of clothing on the arm of her couch, the blonde took a seat on her couch. She opened the bag and found the straw, taking the paper off so she could stab the straw through the top. Sherry brought the cup to her mouth, taking a long drink of the cold liquid. Shivers ran down her spine as she leaned forward to pick up her remote. Sherry was about to turn on her TV when she was interrupted by a painfully familiar voice.

"When I was a kid, we had this pen-pal project with some American kids. At the time, my mom was so sick, she could barely move. So while I talked about my mom being sick, my pen-pal talked about how much he loved McDonalds. I was so poor I couldn't even afford fast food. I was so jealous of my pen-pal… When I first started making my own money, I made it a goal of mine to be able to buy McDonalds someday. I do not like being jealous of anyone." Sherry slowly turned her head, seeing Jake Muller standing against the glass door to her balcony. Her eyes widened at the sight of him ad she felt her heart stop for a millisecond, then felt as if it was beating a hundred miles per hour.

It had been seven years since Sherry Birkin had looked at Jake Muller. Seven years since they saved the world together. Seven years since she begged him to come back to the states with her, only to be shot down. Seven years since she had fallen hopelessly in love with the man.

"Jake." She whispered, setting her cup down and slowly standing to her feet. She couldn't believe he was there, standing in her living room. How the hell had he gotten in? Oh, who was she kidding? He was Jake, he probably picked the lock.

"You forgot to check your balcony when you searched your apartment." Jake said, his arms crossed over his chest.

At 27, Jake hadn't really changed much. He looked stronger than from when they met, his shirt having tightened even more around his biceps. There was another scar across his forehead, and Sherry couldn't help but want to touch his scar, hell touch his face - touch him at all. Sherry knew he was real, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if he was real. Jake looked terribly tired and a part of Sherry hoped that he was tired. She hoped that he was tired of being a mercenary, tired of not having a home, tired of being alone.

"Jake…" Sherry said his name again, unable to form actual words at the moment. An unbearable sexy smirk formed on his face and he took a few steps closer to her. Sherry felt her legs quiver at the look on his face, swallowing thickly and visibly.

"That all you can say to me, super girl?" Jake asked, looking down at the older woman. A slight scoff easily written off as a laugh left her slips and Jake raised his eyebrow at her.

"Wow, Jake." Sherry said crossing her thin arms over her chest, trying her hardest to be angry at him because Sherry was incredibly happy to see finally see him after all these years of guessing he was alive or not, but she was incredibly angry that it took him this long to come back to her. Jake raised an eyebrow at her, lifting his hands up in surrender.

"You are mad." Jake stated. Piercing but beautiful eyes bored into Jake's eyes, causing the younger man to avert his gaze from hers. Very few things could ever make Jake look way from someone, and one of them was this angry look that Sherry had a habit of giving him. The look was deadly and it sent shivers to core of the hardened mercenary.

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" Sherry exploded after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Jake took a few steps back from her to stand in his original position, shaking his head. "It's been seven years, Jake! Seven years without anything from you! No phone call, no text, no email, no letter, not even a freaking post card! I didn't know if you were alive!"

"I was a little busy, Sherry. Jeez, I was kind of saving some lives." Jake defended himself. He hated when Sherry yelled at him, it made him feel like a small child. "Not like I had wifi or cell service in the desert." He snorted sarcastically.

"You could have easily done all that in the States. At least I wouldn't have been left wondering if you were alive for seven freaking years." Sherry argued. A heavy sigh left Jake's lips and he threw his hands up.

"Fine, super girl, you win." Jake said in defeat, holding his hands up. "I'm terrible, I know. I shouldn't have saved that little boy from the pack of Napads living outside his hut. Or that little girl from the Ogroman crushing her village. Or maybe -"

"I get it!" Sherry shouted, cutting Jake off. "You were off saving everyone in the world." God, how she just wanted to strangle him. He was so damn infuriating. "You were saving everyone but me!" Sherry exclaimed before she could prevent the words from leaving her mouth. Jake stared at Sherry for a few minutes, his dark eyes narrowing at the girl, who quickly looked away.

"super girl…" Jake said, his tone much softer than it was before, walking towards her. Sherry kept her eyes away from him, looking down at the floor. That sounded so childish, made her sound like some pathetic needy thing who needed someone to hold her hand no matter where she was. Dammit, she was a government agent. She saved the world. She survived a zombie outbreak when she was only a child. Sherry didn't need people, but damn it, she needed Jake. "Is that what you've been so angry about?" He asked, a slight hint of humor to his face. Sherry looked up at him, her eyes wide and glazed over. Jake had to force himself to keep looking at her as he noticed her eyes glazed over. That was one of the most painful looks he'd ever seen, when her eyes glazed over with tears. He hated seeing her tears, even back when they first met Jake hated when her eyes glazed over like that. Like most men, Jake hated when women cried and always felt incredibly awkward when they did.

"I thought you were dead, Jake." She whispered, a crack evident in her quiet voice. If she had been talking any louder, she knew she would have been sobbing uncontrollably. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed, looking up at Jake. Sherry's eyes shut and she looked down, one tear slipping through the crack and pouring down her cheek.

"Come on, super girl. I'm built like a tank." Jake said, half joking. Both of his hands cupped the side of her faces, his thumb wiping her tear away. Sherry looked up at him, one of her small hands covering his big ones. "Come on, come here." Jake wrapped his arms around Sherry's much smaller frame, holding her against his body. Her arms reached around his broad back, clasping together when they met.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Sherry murmured into his strong shoulder. A soft smile formed on Jake's lips and he rested both of his hands in the middle of her back.

"I wasn't going to completely leave you." Jake said, pulling away from her and looking down at her; his normally harsh and cold eyes much softer than they normally were. "Besides, I kept taps on you. You're not the only agent in the world who has ever done field work." Sherry's eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed.

"And you never thought to ask any of them to give me a message? To give me some kind of hope?" She asked in a soft, sad voice. Jake's tongue darted out and he licked his lips softly.

"I mean... Not like they all went back alive..." Jake told her. His hands stayed on the small of her back as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry I didn't think of telling them to give you a message." Sherry could tell that he was genuine with his apology because he actually said it. Jake rarely apologized, at least with not adding some kind of sarcastic remark. To most people, he never apologized - but Sherry was a different story. Sherry found herself on the list of his 'exceptions' in several categories.

"It's okay." spoke Sherry, her voice barely above a whisper. She started to slowly pull away from him, her lips twitching up into a smile as his arms only tightened around her. "So where are you coming from?" She asked.

"China. Paid to steal some stuff from some people." Jake said vaguely. Sherry knew better than to ask about his missions as a mercenary. A few times during their time together she had and what she heard was just terrible and haunted - and the girl had been through a zombie apocalypse before they met. Not much could scar her, considering that at one point, her father was chasing her and trying to kill her. "Since the BSAA has been busy taking care of all the J'avo and Chrysalids, I've had to out source." Sherry chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sure the BSAA is really sorry about that." Sherry joked. Jake gave her a good hearted chuckle, letting his eyes linger on Sherry. Not since his mother had Jake really cared about anyone, nonetheless a girl. "So did you ever get it?" She asked. Jake frowned and looked down at her.

"Get what?" questioned Jake. Sherry smiled softly and nodded her head towards her bag of McDonalds.

"Did you ever get your McDonalds?" She asked, referring to the story he had told her just earlier. Jake chuckled and shook his head, looking down at her.

"Nah, I never did. Didn't really too high up on my list of concerns as my mom got sick and needed the money for her medical bills. Then it just stopped mattering like everything else." Jake said. With obvious reluctance, Jake started to pull away from her, walking over to her couch and table. "So what did you get?" He asked as he picked up the bag. Sherry walked over to the table as Jake opened the bag and stuck his head in to sniff. "Whoa, that smells good." He said.

Sherry moved to sit down on the couch, taking the bag from him. Jake glanced down at her and sat down next to her, letting her open the bag again. "I got chicken nuggets, a Big Mac and French fries. I was only going to eat the chicken nuggets tonight and save the burger for tomorrow." She explained, setting the items out on the table.

The look that Jake was giving the food was amazing to the blonde, and she couldn't help but find it adorable. He looked like a child gazing at the unfamiliar items. A smile formed on Sherry's lips and she picked up the small box of nuggets, sitting back against the couch as she opened the carton. Without thought, Sherry picked up one of them and bit into one. "They're really delicious." She said after chewing and swallowing.

"You're going to make me ask you for one, aren't you?" Jake questioned Sherry as she bit the other half of the chicken nugget. The grin on her face grew larger and Jake shook his head, laughing.

"Good things come to those who ask." She said, smiling as she shrugged. Sherry picked up another piece of chicken nugget, almost teasing as she bit into it.

"I am pretty sure the saying is actually 'Good things come to those who wait'." Jake said with a laugh.

"I can easily eat all of these on my own, Jake." Sherry said, crossing her legs over each other. She smiled at her - at Jake. Sherry still had no idea what she was supposed to call him; he was Jake. They were never really anything; they just shared a few special nights together during a terribly inappropriate time for them to be together.

"Fine, fine, super girl. Once again, you win." Jake caved easily and quickly. The blonde couldn't help but smile at Jake as he flinched from having to be so damn nice. "Please, Sherry, can I have a chicken nugget?" He asked with obvious grievance. Sherry grinned slightly at Jake and handed the nuggets over to him. Jake gave her an unamused look due to how happy she looked due to his pleading as he took one of the chicken nuggets out of the carton. He bit down into the chicken nugget, a blank look on his face as he chewed and swallowed the chicken nugget.

"Well?" Sherry asked Jake, watching the piece of meat between his fingers. He glanced back at her after a few seconds.

"Pretty good. Probably good I didn't have these when I was a kid, though." He said, popping the other half of the chicken nugget into his mouth. Jake leaned back against the couch, crossing his legs. Sherry watched him chew and swallow before she spoke, her fingers twirling the nugget in her hand.

"Why?" Sherry asked.

"Probably would have gotten too fat to be able to become what I am now." Jake said, earning a soft chuckle from Sherry. "What's funny, super girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm just thinking of you being fat." Sherry shared before biting into the chicken nugget in her hand, chewing slowly. Jake turned his body to face her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"And that's funny to you?" He questioned Sherry, watching her as she chewed. Everything Sherry did just make Jake want to smile. Every time he was around her, Jake just wanted to smile. It used to be that only his mom made him smile, then his mom and money, then just money. Now, as silly as it sounds to him, it's only Sherry that can make him smile. When Sherry nodded, Jake took the carton from her, setting it on the table.

"Hey, I was eating that!" Sherry exclaimed, only to have it completely forgotten by Jake scooting closer to her.

"You'll get fat, Sherry." He reminded her as his body hovered over hers. Sherry licked her lips and looked up at him, one of her small hands gently gripping his broad forearm. Her legs - once propped up and held against her body - lowered and spread to fit Jake in-between her legs.

"Would you not want me if I was fat?" Sherry questioned, her head tilting to the side. A smirk formed on his face and his head lowered down, his rough lips hovering over her smooth ones. She swallowed thickly, her hand gently running down his arm. Her much smaller hand found his larger hand, barely covering the back of his fingerless glove covered hand. "What?"

"super girl, I'd want you if you were fat and bald." Jake said, pinning his free hand above her shoulder on the arm of the couch. Sherry's face scrunched up at the thought of being fat and bold, but her lips formed up in a smile.

"You do have a way with words, Jake Muller." Sherry said, her free hand lifting up to cup the side of his face. Her thumb traced over his cheekbone as he started to lean down, breathing heavily before finally placing his lips onto Sherry's.

A soft gasp left the older woman's lips and she quickly returned his kiss, the hand that was covering Jake's hand grasping the side of his neck. His kisses were normally anything but gentle, but like he had constantly said and thought; Sherry was completely different. Sherry's mouth parted open, awaiting - almost begging for - Jake.

As one of Jake's hands ran up her slim leg, his tongue traced her bottom lip before his teeth snagged her soft lip. Sherry's fingers tightened on his flesh as he bit her bottom lip, a barely audible moan escaping her throat. Jake pressed his lips into hers again, his hand resting on her hip as they kissed.

It had been seven years since their lips first locked, during their stay in the cabin to stay warm. They'd only kissed a handful of times during their time together, but it seemed that it was just enough time for their lips to feel familiar enough that when their lips connected again seven years later their lips could fall right back into rhythm. If Sherry hadn't been dealing with the pain of his absence, she might not have known they'd been apart for so long from the way their lips, their bodies, just fit perfectly together.

"Jake..." She murmured against his lips, her fingers grasping his rough skin. The man in question smirked against her lips, his hands wrapping her legs around his broad waist. When he pulled away, he looked down at her with the most devilish of smirks.

"Yeah, super girl?" He asked, leaving her kegs around his waist to bring a hand up to push some of her blonde hair from her face. Sherry opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. Jake's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the woman. "What's on your mind?" Jake said to her.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Sherry asked, her voice small and like always when she was sad, barely audible. A heavy sigh left Jake's lips and he looked down at her.

"Jeez, women always gotta-"

"Answer me!" Sherry's voice rose in volume and Jake looked down at her. A pained look crossed his face, her voice just then reminding him of when she was yelling at Simmons in China. Jake cupped the side of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead as gently as he could.

"I'm not going anywhere, super girl." Jake said, holding the side of her face. Sherry turned her head into his hand, sighing heavily.

"Do you promise?" Sherry asked in a small voice. She felt so stupid talking like this, Jake wasn't her father or mother, and he certainly wasn't Simmons. He wasn't going to leave her (again). If Jake said he was staying, he was staying - she hoped.

"Yes, Sherry. I won't leave you. Not again." Jake promised her, kissing her forehead again before gently kissing her soft lips. "Now will you shut up and let me make love to you again?" Jake leaned down and kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her waist. Jake picked her up easily and started to carry her over to her bedroom. He knew exactly where it was, having been there for hours before she came home.

"My food!" Sherry said, glancing at the forgotten food as Jake opened the door to her room, nudging the door open with one of his feet. Without answering her, Jake walked to her large bed and dropped her on it. Sherry landed with a small 'ompf', opening her mouth to protest his dropping her, and leaving her food out, as Jake pulled the tight t-shirt off of his body. Sherry quieted and nodded at him. "Touché." She mumbled before looking up at him as she removed her own shirt. Jake smirked and leaned down to kiss her again as her fingers ran up his chest. He pushed her back to the bed, her back falling against her comforter.

Hovering over her once again as his rough, fingerless glove covered hand ran up her smooth stomach - which always amazed Jake, considering how much they had been shot at. Of course she'd been shot at before, but it amazed Jake that after all this time, her skin was still so smooth and scar free. He pulled his hands away to remove the damn gloves that was preventing him from truly feeling her skin, running his hands back up the skin. "You are so fucking beautiful." Jake mumbled as he nuzzled her neck to kiss her soft skin again.

"I'm already going to sleep with you, you don't need to compliment me." Sherry half joked, looking up at her ceiling as Jake kissed along her neck. Jake pulled away from her and looked down.

"I'm not complimenting you to get you to sleep with me. I wanted to." Jake mumbled before kissing her again. He cupped her face in his hands, gently kissing her; despite wanting to take her roughly and until she couldn't move her body. Sherry smiled lightly against his lips, her hands running down his rough, scarred back. Jake's large hands moved to cover her chest, gently squeezing her beautiful breasts. He reached down to pull her bra down over her breasts, pulling away from her lips to wrap his lips around her left nipple. Sherry let out a soft moan, her hand running over his head. She gently squeezed his head as his rough lips played with her nipples.

"Oh, God, J-Jake..." She moaned softly, arching her chest into his mouth. Jake's other hand moved to cup her other breast, running his finger over the nipple. As he skillfully pleasured her nipples, Sherry reached her arms back and undid her bra, tossing the material across the room. Jake switched to her other nipple, giving her right nipple the same oral attention he'd given the left. "D-Don't... Don't stop..." She panted, earning a growl from Jake. Sherry groaned and dug her nails into his back, a soft whimper leaving her lips.

Jake pulled away from her breasts, leaving her nipples erect and wet. He was breathing heavily as he leaned down to kiss down her chest and stomach, his fingers quickly undoing her belt, top button and zipper. Sherry's hips raised into the air as he pulled her pants and underwear down her legs, leaving them on the floor. Sherry sat up and crashed her lips into his, undoing his belt and button, biting down on his bottom lip as she unzipped his jeans, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his thighs.

As Jake's almost painful erection was freed from its confines, he let out a pleasured groan. He kicked his jeans and boxers off, pushing Sherry back to the bed. He propped her leg up and kissed her hungrily, groaning as one of Sherry's small hands wrapped around his thick length. Her hand slowly stroked his length as he adjusted both of them, lining the head of his cock up with her warm entrance. He pushed into her heat, stroking her leg as her muscles stretched around his length. Jake was only half inside of her when she gently cried out.

Sherry could remember the first time that they'd done this - back at the cabin seven years ago. Back then they had just done it, it was to stay warm (and a part of Sherry had been wanting to since she watched him defeat a J'avo with his bare hands), but this… this was special.

Jake covered Sherry's mouth with his to stifle her pleasured - and slightly pained - moan. It had quite literally been seven years since he and Sherry had sex with each other - or with anyone at all. The most action either of them had gotten was from their hands. "Oh God..." Sherry whimpered against his lips, her fingers gripping his skin tightly. "Jake..." She mumbled into his lips.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling away to look down at her. "I don't want to hurt you." Jake said, his hand gently cupping the curve of her hip.

"I'm fine, Jake..." She murmured. Her back arched into the air as she slowly got used to being stretched once again. "Just don't stop, please." Sherry pleaded, her short nails digging into his skin. Jake grunted softly but nodded and slowly began to thrust into her. At first he kept his pace slow so Sherry could get used to it once again. Jake pressed both of his palms into Sherry's bedding as his pace started to speed up. Sherry yelped and scratched his shoulder, her heels digging into his back. "Jake!" She cried out, her hips jerking into his. Jake grunted out her name as he thrusted into her, digging his head into her chest.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Jake grunted, his mouth against her chest. Sherry's nails scratched down his back, holding onto him as tightly as she could. "So tight and fucking perfect." He grunted as his once slow pace quickened. The sounds of their skin slapping together, Jake's loud grunts and Sherry's cries echoed through the room. Jake licked his lips as he looked down at the beautiful blonde withering below him. His lips once again connected with her neck, gently sucking on her beautiful skin.

"Jake!" Sherry called out, her nails scratching down his back. He hissed against his neck at the painful - yet oddly erotic - sensation. Jake's teeth snagged on her neck as she arched into the air, another exclamation of pleasure escaping the woman's lips. An angled thrust snapped open Sherry's eyes and dropped her jaw and she shuddered. A loud mewl of pleasure left her mouth, a knowing smirk forming on Jake's lips. "Jake, don't... Don't stop... Right there..." She panted desperately. Her nails dug into his side, whimpering as he stayed completely still. "Jake!" She pleaded. "Don't... Don't be an ass!" She begged, looking up at him with lust covered eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers as his slow pace started once again. His now painfully slow strokes continued hitting the spot that caused Sherry to shudder and mewl before, earning a squeak from Sherry each time he thrusted into her. "Jake, please!" She begged, tightly holding onto his side.

"Yeah, super girl?" He teased, looking down at her with a devilish smirk. Jake knew exactly what Sherry wanted, hell it was what he wanted himself. He wanted to pound her into the bed until she couldn't move, but Jake also wanted the moment to last.

"Please..." She whimpered. "Stop going so slow..." Sherry pleaded, her hips jerking into his to tempt him to go quicker. She was panting heavily, squirming underneath Jake. He smirked and looked down at her, leaning down to kiss her roughly, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, you want me to go faster?" He teased her, slowly thrusting into her as he spoke. Sherry whimpered and nodded, her legs tightening around Jake's waist. "Beg for it, Sherry." Jake taunted the girl below him. He gave her one quick thrust before slowing down again.

"I hate you so much." Sherry grunted, leaning her head back. Jake's thrusts slowed as she spoke, a whimper leaving her lips. "Jake! Please, please..." She moaned, desperation coming over her. "Faster, please!" Jake grunted, looking down at her as he thrusted into her. "Please, Jake..." She pleaded with Jake, looking up at him with wide, needing eyes. "Please, Jake, I need you." She moaned.

"That's all I needed to hear, super girl." Jake said, leaning down to kiss her softly. His thrusts started to speed up again, repeatedly slamming into that one spot to hear Sherry's loud moans. His hands gripped the sheets as he thrusted into her quickly. Sherry's hips jerked up into Jake's, the headboard rhythmically smacking into the wall. "You feel so fucking good." Jake grunted, looking down at the withering girl. Both of the adults could feel their impending orgasms threatening to end the heavenly moment between them. Sherry's walls tightened around his length, twitching.

"Oh God, Jake..." She panted, holding onto him as tightly as she could. "I... Oh God!" Sherry exclaimed, her head turning into the pillow. Jake smirked, licking his lips.

"Come on, super girl. Cum for me." Jake grunted, digging his knees into her bed as he gripped her hips to keep her in place. He smirked as Sherry's body trembled underneath him. Sherry's hips jerked up into his, panting heavily as she felt her orgasm building up. Jake's name left her mouth in mantra, alternated with expletives that she rarely used. "Cum..." Jake grunted again. As if on cue, a cry left Sherry's lips as her body shook and convulsed. Jake could feel her muscles tightening around his length, the tightness pushing the man over the edge. He grunted Sherry's name as he came into her, his last few thrusts uneven and sporadic.

Jake rolled off Sherry and collapsed on the bed next to her, the blonde rolling over and wrapping her arms around his waist. Panting heavily as she attempted to catch her breath from their love making. She licked her lips and sighed heavily, cuddling up to Jake. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he held Sherry, both arms wrapping around her tightly. A thin sheet of sweat covered both Sherry and Jake, and the spot in the bed that they'd been lying on.

"Man, I have missed doing that." Jake commented, grinning as he looked down at a glaring Sherry. He chuckled and leaned his head back, stroking her short blonde hair. Sherry rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart that was still slowing down. Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked down at Sherry.

"You look pretty tired." He said with a cocky smirk. Sherry rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "What?" He asked, looking down at Sherry with a heavy frown.

"I worked a seventeen hour shift, so don't feel like this is all you, Jake Muller." Sherry teased. A smile formed on Jake's lips and he leaned down to kiss her gently, his fingers cupping her chin gently. Jake pulled away from her and looked down at the beautiful girl.

"You aren't going to leave, right?" Sherry asked again, her voice small and clearly drenched with fear. Jake leaned down and kissed her softly again, holding the side of her face.

"No, Sher. I'm not leaving you again." He promised. "Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Sherry nodded and lied her head back on his chest, slowly drifting away to sleep in his broad arms.

* * *

Jake woke the next morning, still slightly surprised to find himself still in bed with Sherry after last night. Personally, he half expected himself to sneak away without knowing it. A small smile formed on his face as he looked down at the still naked girl and he moved to escape from the bed. Jake walked into Sherry's bathroom with his clothes in his hands and used her toilet, heading to the sink to wash his hands when he was done. Jake actually looked more rested than he had in months - maybe even years. It seemed that Sherry was the key to a good nights sleep.

Jake dressed and went back into the bedroom, walking over to the bed where Sherry was. He leaned down and kissed her head, causing her to stir slightly. "Sleep, super girl." Jake said to her before he left the room. He stopped at her coffee table and picked up the food they left on the table the night before. Jake popped one of the chicken nuggets in his mouth, surprised to find that they still tasted pretty good cold. He put the food and the drink back into the fridge and leaned against the counter, looking out at Sherry's place. It was simple and nice, homey. Jake sighed and moved out to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

{What are you still doing here, kid? You're just going to hurt her. You should spare her now.} A voice in his head - that sound particularly like the voice of his father that he heard on some videotapes. A year after Sherry and Jake parted ways, Jake spent some time with Chris in BSAA offices in Europe. Chris let him have access to his fathers file so Jake could understand just what the hell happened with his father. Even though Jake would love to punch Chris in the face, if it wasn't for him Jake wouldn't have been able to view those files. When he was there, Chris gave Jake a 'talking to' about messing with Sherry. Though Chris had only seen Sherry a handful of times when she was a kid, he had heard enough about her from his sister, Claire, that he too was protective of the girl. Despite thinking - knowing - that Jake could easily take Chris, that talking to was one of the reasons it took Jake this long top finally come back to Sherry. Even though he had always wanted to, he was always terrified that he was going to end up like his father. He needed to prove to himself that he could be the man that Sherry needed - deserved.

{You're a Wesker. A monster.} The voice in his head said again. Jake growled at the voice and grunted a 'no' in response, but he needed to get some air. Once standing, Jake put his shoes back on and walked towards the door. His hand rested on the doorknob, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. He at least needed to leave her a note, even if that was never his style. Jake walked into the kitchen and found a piece of blank paper and a pen, jotting down a quick note. He pursed his lips and then walked back to her bedroom.

Jake set the note on her end table and looked down at her sleeping body before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Sherry stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. "Sorry, super girl." Jake said softly to her sleeping form before turning back around. Reluctantly, he left her bedroom and head towards the front door. He stood at the door for a few seconds, almost reconsidering his decision before he shook his head, mumbling an insult to the voice in his head and opened her apartment door and shut it behind him, going out into the cold New York morning air.

* * *

Sherry woke with the sunrise shining into her bedroom, the sun straight on her face. She squinted and ran her hands over the spot next to her, lifting her head up to see her room empty, Jake's clothes not on the floor anymore. Frowning, Sherry wondered if everything had been a dream. She glanced down and noticed that she was still naked. "Okay, not a dream, I never sleep naked." She said, sitting up. She held the sheet over her chest and climbed out of the bed. "Jake?" Sherry called out, walking to her bedroom door. She opened her door and looked around her apartment, a heartbroken sigh escaping her lips. "Son of a bitch, he left." Sherry said aloud, looking around the apartment. Tears welled in her eyes and she slammed her bedroom door shut, dropping the sheet around her.

Entering her bathroom, Sherry started a shower up; feeling the need to clean herself of everything that had happened the night before. His damn promises of not leaving her. How dare he do that to her? He looked her in the eyes twice and promised he wasn't going to leave, but yet he did. When the water was hot enough, Sherry climbed into the shower, sitting on the floor. She picked up her loofa and squirted some of her soap onto it. Sherry scrubbed her body until her skin was bright red, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to trust him again when she had all the proof that he was not to be trusted.

After leaving her shower, Sherry dressed in pants and a t-shirt, covering them up with a sweatshirt.. She didn't have to work today, which meant she could just spend all day lying on her couch to cry, though she was considering going into work to get her mind off Jake's betrayal instead of spending her day crying. When she turned around to make her bed when she noticed a note sitting on the table next to her bed. Sherry frowned and walked over to the end table sitting down to pick it up. In Jake's messy scrawl, Sherry read;

_Super girl,_

_If you're reading this, then you've figured out I lied... Again. I couldn't say goodbye to you again. I couldn't look you in the eyes and do that again. The last time we said goodbye was hard enough, saying goodbye again. I couldn't do it. I'm a merc, Sherry. A Wesker. I'll never be good enough for you, or the man you deserve and need. Forgive me someday, Sherry._

_Jake._

Just above the messy writing of his name, Sherry could make out the scratched out words of '_I love you_'. She broke down again, holding the letter to her chest. She hated herself for forgetting to say it to him the night before. She wanted to, but she chickened out at the last moment. Sherry thought he would be there when she woke, but he wasn't. "I hate you, Jake Muller." She said aloud, looking down at the note. She stared at the words he wrote to her, at the words he scratched out. "No, I don't... I love you." Sherry set the note back on her table and lied down on her bed, holding the pillow as tightly as she could - as she should have done to Jake.


End file.
